


Blooming

by CeridwenofWales



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, I would say it's dubious because Signy doesn't know the weight of being married to a Prince, Non-Canon Relationship, Pregnant Sex, Secret Identity, Shameless Smut, Smut, Ubbe runs away from Ivar and Kattegat, Vikings, farmer ubbe, is that a kink?, she believes being married to a farmer, vikings non-canon story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: Ubbe ran away from Kattegat and the burden of being a Prince divided between two sides in a war. He assumes a new identity as a farmer, Rognvald, and marries Signy, but the ghosts from the past are still haunting him.





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294433) by [CeridwenofWales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales). 
  * Inspired by [Renascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158857) by [CeridwenofWales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales). 



> Finishing this story was a challenge for I'm still insecure about coming back from the writing hiatus.

 

 

 

Rognvald woke up as soon as the roosters started crowing. He caressed her belly and mumbled something to their baby that Signy couldn't understand in her lethargic awakening. He kissed her cheek and chuckled when she groaned because his beard was tickling her. The pain in her lower back and achy legs prevented her from following him immediately, so Signy stayed in bed a little longer as Rognvald dressed for the day ahead of them.

 

Signy watched the muscles of his back flexing as Rognvald leaned down to wash his face with the water of the basin, splashing water around him. She had to grit her teeth together to avoid moaning aloud at the sight of it all. He kept washing himself clumsily and Signy opened her mouth to scold him but became distracted by the drops that were running down his strong torso as he turned to her, grinning.

 

“Seeing something you like, wife?” He whispered, his voice rough and husky from sleep. Of course, he was aware of her painfully thirsty stare.

 

“Not at all.” She bit her lips not to laugh at his cocky attitude.

 

“Do you want me to bring you something to eat in bed?” Rognvald walked to her and sat on the bed. He gently brushed a strand of hair away from her eye, tracing the shell of her ear and pulling a soft sigh from her lips. Signy didn't know if her eyelids felt heavy in response to his tender touch or the exhaustion caused by being heavily pregnant. Rognvald stared at her thoughtfully as sometimes he did without explanation.

 

“I love you! Never doubt it!” Rognvald leaned down to kiss her lips softly and Signy threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

 

Rognvald started claiming her mouth with more urgency, biting on her lower lip and moaning as though he was in pain. It was like he feared she would vanish into thin air.

 

One of his hands tangled in her hair, holding Signy still as if she could possibly want to avoid his kisses. She smiled against his lips when Rognvald started caressing her belly tenderly. It was like two different men were with her. One that was devouring her mouth savagely and other that was soft, cautious not to hurt her. One man motivated by fear and ferocity; and the other by love. She craved the two aspects of her husband's nature. The wildness and the tenderness. His hunger would always feed and light up the fire inside of her that burned only for him.

 

By the time they broke the kiss, they were breathing heavily on to each other's lips, foreheads still touching. Signy pecked Rognvald again but for only a brief moment, teasing him to stay a little longer.

 

“I have to go, my love!” He panted against her lips, his pupils giving away his desire to stay. She pouted, making Rognvald chuckle, “What will I do to you?” He ran a fingertip over her cheek, making her throb with need.

 

“I have some suggestions!” Signy craned her neck and slipped his earlobe between her teeth, nipping him softly, being rewarded with his hand squeezing her ass.

 

“Don't tease me, woman!” He grumbled under his breath and pulled away. Signy couldn't say if she was shuddering because of his words or the need of his heated body hovering above me.

 

“I wouldn't dare!” She smirked, running her fingers over his face as with her other hand she gripped his strong arm.

 

“Does that mean that I'll have more of this when I'm back?” He grinned, staring at Signy and tilting his head.

 

“Maybe,” She chuckled, watching him frowning, “if you finish the chores fast enough to come back to my arms while I'm still inspired.” Rognvald growled, running to the door and she laughed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Pearls of sweat were dripping down his face and tanned chest as Rognvald chopped wood. He couldn't risk not having enough firewood for the Winter. Especially now that the babies were coming. It was his duty to protect and provide for his family.

 

He could still remember how his heart pounded in his chest when the Völva prophesied Signy was carrying two babies. Ubbe almost panicked, fearing he wouldn't be able to support a family bigger than they planned at first. Of course, he thought about how Aslaug and not a stranger should be the one to tell him how the Gods were blessing them.

 

He has always wanted many children running around. One thing was dreaming of a big family when he was a Prince with servants to do the arduous work, his new reality was a completely different thing. Ubbe wanted Signy and their family to have more commodities. He even thought about buying a slave or taking some servants, but Ubbe knew it would lead to suspicion. _How could a simple farmer, with no family left, afford this luxury?_

 

The only thing he could do was taking over as many tasks as possible to spare Signy. She complained many times before finally accepting her husband wouldn't allow her to risk her health or the babies. But then Ubbe felt bad not to give her the attention she needed, especially now that their children were growing inside of her. It was painful not to be around her as much as possible during the sweetest moment of their lives.

 

Ubbe decided to tell another lie. He told his new family that as a warrior of the Great Heathen Army he came back home with some treasures that not only helped him to buy the farm when he married Signy, but it would be enough to afford a servant. Then he hired Gunnar, the younger son of a neighbor.

 

Ubbe was tired of lying, but at this point he couldn't risk losing Signy and his newly found happiness. He would carry the burden of the truth alone, even if it pained him to listen to Signy calling him by a different name.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I rise to my feet a few hours after Rognvald left. I stretch my arms above my head, feeling the familiar aching on my lower back. I wash my face, put on a dress and apron and struggle with my shoes as my huge belly is on my way.

 

_When will I see my feet again?_

 

I smile, caressing my stomach when my fussy babies start moving either in protest for my thoughts or hunger.

 

“Let's see what _Faðir_ left for us to eat!” I whisper, and it seems enough to appease the little ones. I wonder if I'm carrying two boys inside of me for I've been dreaming about two blonde troublemakers following Rognvald.

 

After eating, I prepare some food to give Rognvald while he works. He has been so stubborn in his quest to spare me from work that he doesn't even stop to eat during the day.

 

The sun is high in the sky as I walk to the backyard, at the edge of the forest. I listen to his grunts and the axe constantly striking the wood.

 

Rognvald is too distracted to notice me, so I take my time to watch him. There's something primal and raw about the way his muscles flex whenever he raises the axe. His nostrils are flaring, and the grimace reminds me of when our bodies are connected. The expression between pleasure and pain that takes over his beautiful face when he first slides inside of me.

 

My hands tremble and I fear I'll drop the plate with food and the horn with mead.

 

I feel blood rushing to my cheeks when I realize he noticed me staring. Rognvald raises his eyebrows, grinning at me, “Are you worried I'm hungry,” he shifts closer ever so slow and I find myself throbbing and wishing he could walk faster to me, “or thirsty?” Rognvald is finally in front of me, his heated and sweaty chest just a few inches from my face.

 

I open my mouth to answer him, but the words are caught in my dry throat. My exasperation seems to be amusing and Rognvald chuckles. He leans forward, taking the mead from my hands and making sure our fingers brush in the process. He hums appreciatively, lifting the horn to his lips and drinking the mead in only one gulp, his eyes never leaving mine.

 

Rognvald doesn't seem to notice, or care, the mead is spilling out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. I reach up with my free hand, running my thumb over his plump lower lip. He closes his eyes, leaning his cheek against my hand and wrapping his arms around my waist. None of us care that I dropped the plate with food at some point between my husband drinking the mead or touching me.

 

His voice breaks the comfortable silence settled, sending vibrations from my finger, up my arms and down my spine, “Let's go home! I'm still thirsty.” I can barely nod and my breath hitches in my throat when he leans down, picking me up in his arms so easily as if I weigh nothing. One of his arms is under my thighs as he supports my back with the other.

 

I hold on his shoulders, resting my head against the crook of his neck, “You know I can walk home, don't you?” I lift one of my hands to his hair, caressing his scalp softly and making Rognvald looks down at me with a wolfish smile.

 

“If you keep teasing me, we won't make it home.” He grunts, baring his teeth and I can't distinguish between my frantic heartbeat and his.

 

“Would you take your pregnant wife on the grass? Like an animal?” I press my lips and Rognvald squeezes my thigh, making me whine.

 

“I thought at this point you wouldn't need to ask me? If you weren't with child, I wouldn't take you...” He stares at me, our noses and foreheads touching, “I would ravish you.” His sweet threat has me sweating and feeling the familiar knot in my stomach.

 

I'm so lost in the deep blue of his eyes that I barely register the time we arrive home. Rognvald opens the door with his feet and I burst into laughter. I don’t know if he is breathing heavily through his mouth because of the effort to carry me or arousal, but the way he heads to our bed with long, anxious strides tells me it’s the latter. My husband leans forward to lay me on the bed, and I’m amazed at how he can shift from eager to gentle lover.

 

"Wait," His respiration is quavering as Rognvald pleads. I don't know how he can be both the beggar and the commander when our bodies are seeking the intimacy that goes beyond our bed. I sit on the bed, watching him undressing with a hungry, unashamed eagerness. My breath comes in soft little panting gasps of need. My hand is resting over my stomach as I try to soothe the kicks.

 

"Are they troubling you?" Rognvald whispers, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. He lifts his hand to my belly, feeling our babies moving with a proud smile, _"Faðir_ is trying to make _Moðir_ feel good and have some fun here." I chuckle, noticing the fuss seems to be over after his words.

 

His eyes settle back into that lustful haze as he looks at my mouth. Rognvald croons an approving noise deep in his throat and leans down, kissing my belly, “Don’t you think it’s unfair that I’m the only one naked?” He rumbles, and I can only rub my thighs together, trying to find some relief. Rognvald just shakes his head a little as he smirks down at me. It’s like he knows better.

 

He leans down, so our noses are touching, and I cling to his shoulders shamelessly. I revel in the way his strong arms wrap around my back, anchoring me and cradling me in his lap as close as possible with my huge belly between us. He starts removing my dress and kissing every inch of skin he reveals. His mouth goes from my neck to my shoulder and I gasp when his mouth closes around a sensitive nipple. He looks up at me and I smile reassuringly. He groans, continuing his merciless attack. His tongue is swirling around the tip of my nipple, teeth lightly nibbling. I tangle my fingers in his hair to hold him against me.

 

He pinches and twists my other nipple between his fingers and I open my mouth to moan, throwing my head back, “Husband… Rognvald? Please… I can’t take it anymore.” He pulls away, looking at me with what seems disappointment, his jaw clenching as he swallows. I can’t understand the sudden sadness in his eyes.

 

My heart is beating furiously against my ribs as I’m terrified that he is holding something back. I cup his face, leaning forward to kiss his lips. He grunts against my lips as a wounded animal, kissing me more desperately than before. I can sense myself melting in his arms.

 

I feel Rognvald laying me down on the bed. He hovers over me, his arms on either side of my head holding his weight as his lips found their way back to mine. I’m writhing under him, trying to remove my dress. He stops the kiss and his soft guffaw makes me punch his chest playfully, “You should help me, not laugh.”

 

“You’re so beautiful when you’re mad at me,” He licks his lower lip, tilting his head, “Especially when you’re pouting those delicious lips.”

 

“I’m not pouting!” I object, rolling my eyes. It seems my husband had enough of teasing me for I feel his warm and calloused hands pulling my dress down my belly. I help him to undress me, lifting my hips the better I can with the weight of the babies slowing down my every move. Rognvald discards my clothes with his on the floor and I open my mouth to reprimand him, but he presses his lips against my ankle and I push the thought aside. He kisses and bites his way slowly up my calves and the inside of my thighs. I’m yelping with the assault of his tongue and he hasn’t even reached my entrance yet. He places my legs over his shoulder, holding my trembling thighs with his arms.

 

“You smell so good.” He brushes his nose against my groin and I try to lift my head to look down at him, but it’s impossible with my huge belly on the way. I let out a frustrated huff that seems to be amusing to Rognvald for his chuckle sends vibrations through my core, “So eager.” He howls before running his tongue dangerously close to my opening but far enough to make me sigh in disappointment.

 

I reach for his head, running my fingers through his thick, silky blonde hair. I smile, thinking he will allow me to press his face into my pussy. He grunts, taking hold of my wrists and clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth disapprovingly. I press my lips together, exhaling through my nose as he brushes his nose repeatedly and gently over my clit. He pulls back, freeing one of my wrists to use his hand on me. He runs his fingertip slowly along my lips, my hips are lifting towards him with despair, trying to seek for more friction against my clit. I believe I’m on the verge to explode. I don’t try to pull up his hair again, I squeeze his arms instead.

 

“You don’t even know how it feels seeing you so wet for me.” He practically mewls, his warm breath teasing my sensitive and slick folds. Rognvald slowly slips one of his fingers inside of me, while circling my clit with his thumb. The squeals that leave my mouth doesn’t seem to affect him, for he keeps the steady and torturing rhythm.

 

“Harder… please.” I groan and Rognvald just laughs, finally pressing his soft lifts against my soaking wet pussy and adding another finger inside of me. He licks my swollen clit without mercy and the sloppy sounds of his assault send a flutter through my stomach. I turn my head to the side, burying my face into one of the pillows and digging my nails into the tender flesh of his arms. He growls, struggling to hold my thighs wild open, while I’m writhing in the delicious anticipation for release. It seems Rognvald had enough of teasing me, inserting a third finger plunging repeatedly into my wetness until my thighs snap shut around his head. I move my hips back and forth with his face buried between my legs. My release comes with a long grunt, my back arching from the bed and body quivering with tremors.

 

The muscles of my thighs relax, releasing my husband’s head. Every intake of breath seems to burn my lungs and my vision is still clouded by the intense pleasure he helped me to achieve, but I can’t help being transfixed by the sight of Rognvald crawling over my body and glaring at me with dark eyes.

 

“So beautiful,” I take deep breaths through my mouth, “and mine,” He bares his teeth with a snarl that have my stomach tightening with the expectation of what is to come.

 

Rognvald props the pillows under my back, kneeling between my thighs, “How are you feeling?” He glances down at me, his face contorting in concern. I nod, licking my lips.

 

“I’m ready!” I gasp and Rognvald takes hold of my hips, the tip of his dick probing at my entrance. I can’t see his cock sliding inside of me, but by the way his jaw clenches I imagine he is restraining himself not to push himself all the way in at once. My eyes roll, and I throw my head back, feeling myself stretching to welcome him.

 

Holding my gaze, he starts moving, in and out, setting a pace that has me moaning. The pleasure is so intense that my instinct is to reach for him and I must dig my nails into the tender flesh of his arms. Each stroke is precise, well-tuned and unerringly perfect. I’m marveled, feeling him deeply embedded within me to the hilt. His nostrils flaring, eyes glittering with raw hunger as he keeps watching my every reaction, until my body seems to explode in tiny pieces. I shudder uncontrollably, calling out his name and arching my back.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I pause, eyes wide, hoping the image of her will be forever registered in my mind. Laying over our bed with her long hair fanned out around her head, panting, belly swollen with our babies. Seeing her heavy breasts moving with every thrust makes it difficult not to pound into her. I barely register the discomfort of her fingernails in my flesh, but listening to her raspy, aroused voice calling out for a different name is far more painful than any battle scar I have in my body. I feel the familiar tingle in my spine when her inner muscles start clenching around me. My body goes rigid and a guttural wail rips its way from my lungs, spilling into her.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rognvald carefully wraps his arms around her, one arm below her neck, the other one over her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. Her fingers are intertwined with his while they feel the babies moving. They stay like that, enjoying being so close to each other. After a while, he talks, “I love you, Signy!”

 

There is no hesitation when Signy looks over her shoulder to him, smiling, “I love you too, Rognvald.” His face gets closer to hers and they kiss. Signy is not aware of the bittersweet taste the gesture leaves in Ubbe’s mouth, or the hours he spends awake and watching her sleeping and thinking if he should reveal the truth.


End file.
